I am Sorry
by weixuan18
Summary: Is it wrong to sacrifice myself for the one I loved the most? If it is, then Ino, I'm truly sorry. [NaruIno] [Oneshot] Sequel to I know. Angst, romance and a little humour altogether. Enjoy!


_**A/N: Hey, here I am again, with another oneshot following my previous NaruIno. This is a sequel to the oneshot "I know." I hope you enjoy it. Oh and you don't really have to read "I know" to follow the story. XD**_

_**Oh, this story focuses on NaruIno, just to remind you guys. **_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Simple as that._**

* * *

I am Sorry

It's been five years since Konohagakure's Rokudaime Hokage got married and successfully protected the village against countless invasions by Iwagakure. The villagers all adored their Hokage, and his nickname was known throughout the lands. "Aka Senkou" or Red Flash as they called him. His perfect use of ninjutsu and his two most famous jutsus, Rasengan and Hiraishin, and their variations. His Taijutsu has been unrivalled even by Rock Lee. His genjutsu remains his weakest but still on part with the "Illusion Queen" Kurenai.

He is even able to defeat the mortal enemy of all Kages, paperwork. He's almost accomplished everything and is always seen smiling gently, though that smile still somewhat resembles the foxy grin he sports long, long ago. But why? Why was he sitting on top of his own face on the Hokage's monument right in the middle of the night?

He shook his head, laughing bitterly, "It always comes down to this. I really……suck at being a husband don't I? You owe me big time, teme." He sighed as he stood up, tidying up his attire, getting ready for battle. He snapped his fingers and in an instant, he was off.

Hyuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Sarutobi Konohamaru along with several other anbu were waiting for him at the North Gate.

"Are we all ready?"

Shikamaru stared him right in the face, "Naruto, are you sure……"

Naruto raised a hand and smiled weakly, "Yeah……she deserves better. Someone…better than me……"

Neji shook his head, "What's gotten into you Naruto?"

Lee nodded, "Surely Naruto, you should say goodbye?"

"Ni-chan………"

Naruto sighed and looked at the moon, tonight was the tenth of October, his birthday, yet he knew……today…will be the day……where he dies. He has no regrets. Or rather, he doesn't have anything to live for. His heart was broken. He made the decision, so it's his fault. He loved her so much that he had to do it. No matter how much she hated him, he did what he must, and that's why he's alone right now, feeling more sadness than all the years of his childhood combined. He's lost her.

_But it's for her good. I don't want her to know. It's all for the best……_

They all knew it. That was why they agreed to go on this mission for him. They knew what he was trying to do, and the main reason that they wanted to go along with him was because they needed a way to save him. They wanted to clear up this whole misunderstanding for him, to save his relationship, but alas, Naruto made this an S-rank secret, and no one's to know what was going to happen.

Naruto put on his fake mask and grinned, "I know what you guys are trying to do. I thank you for your effort. But please……I've……had enough. I told her…five years ago……I…couldn't stand another disappointment……well…..."

The rest of them all turned away and cussed. Why did the gods always like to punish the good people?! They all knew the cause of this, yet they could do nothing about it. Naruto was taking a huge risk here. He was going to venture into enemy grounds alone against at least two thousand shinobis from Kumo, Iwa and Ame. He promised the girl he would accomplish this, and Uzumaki Naruto never went back on a promise……even if that promise tore his life apart……

* * *

_**Back in the Uzumaki Manor……**_

A mature and elegant woman was sitting in the balcony, staring at the moon, thoughts going through her mind quick as a flash. All those times she spent with him, all those wonderful memories, torn to pieces.

She gritted her teeth, hate coursing through her mind as she replayed the image of him kissing that woman, in _their _room, on _their _bed. She clenched her fists as she tried to shut out those images. She demanded an explanation straight away, but received none. He merely looked at her coldly and walked out of the room as though nothing happened. She would never forget that expression of his, something mixed between hurt and despair, yet she made nothing of it.

She tried asking him, inquiring him, almost to the point of begging him what she did wrong, and why he betrayed her. And what did she get? _"I don't need to explain anything to you Ino. It's over."_ She couldn't believe it.

She filed for divorce the very next day. He approved of it without a second thought. He threw the file back at her and walked out of the office, leaving her all by herself, sobbing silently. But now, she was over all these. The procedures would have finished by tomorrow and she'll officially be single once again.

But she could never forget, the hurt she saw through his eyes when he left. He acted cold and bitter, but Ino saw through his shell. He was making some sort of important decision, but Ino dismissed the thought. He was unworthy to be a husband if he chose work over her. That was what she kept telling herself, but why? Why can't she stop the tears that continuously flow down her cheeks? Why does she feel her heart break the moment she thinks about him?

* * *

_**With Naruto……**_

"Fox here, everyone ready?"

"Troublesome alert."

"Youth set."

"White clear."

"Monkey ready."

Naruto took in a deep breath, before saying, "You all know what to do. He's my opponent, please, I ask of you, not as Hokage, but as your friend, please, do not interfere, and no matter the outcome, leave. Straight away."

Silence, then, "Hai!"

Naruto took in a deep breath and focused,

* * *

_**Back in Konohagakure, the next day……**_

A series of knocking on the door told Tsunade that indeed, it was about to happen. She sighed tiredly, "Come in."

Yamanaka Ino walked into the room, an emotionless look on her face and placed the file in front of Godaime Hokage, Tsunade. Sakura watched on, feeling helpless as she watched her best friend go ahead with this. Shizune too sighed as she knew what was coming, Naruto's had too hard a life, even now, he puts others before him.

"Yamanaka Ino, are you sure you want to go ahead with this?"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama. Please forgive me, I know how much you care for……" She couldn't continue, she just couldn't. It hurts too much to even think about it.

Sakura saw the hurt and sadness on her face and so, she stood up and hugged Ino, "You're one to talk, you loved him the most out of all of us. Ino, things……aren't always what they seem……Give him another chance?"

"NO!" The sudden and loud reply to Sakura caught everyone by surprise. She was clenching her fists and tears were threatening to fall. "No……I can't bear it……He…he won't even look at me now……I can't……"

Shizune sighed, _It's not that he won't……it's because he can't……._

Ino was hugging her arms around herself, trying to gain even the smallest bit of comfort from it, "I still remember the first time he told me he loved me. I felt so happy……I…LOVE HIM! Why?! What did I do wrong?! Why…why did he……god WHY?!"

She broke down, crying on the floor. Words could no longer do justice to how distraught she must be feeling right now. Yet, even as Sakura held her in her arms, trying to comfort her, she couldn't help but feel that something was very wrong……

* * *

_**With Naruto……**_

"Rasengan!" **SMASH! **The opponent evaded the attack and it hit the cliff bang on, causing a landslide.

"Teme! This time, you're going down! I swear it!" Naruto growled as he activated the fifth tail. His opponent merely sneered, "I look forward to it dobe. That is, if you can even touch me…hahahaha!"

Naruto snarled as more red chakra engulfed, and with a deafening roar, he charged forward.

Neji, Konohamaru and Shikamaru were doing their best trying to hold the San Tenshi Kekkai no jutsu _(Three Angel Barrier)_. It was invented by Naruto to help contain a bijuu's chakra and not let it seep out of the area where the jutsu is placed, to prevent others from using his rage against him and causing him to go berserk. Even though everyone knew that he would never let the enemy get the best of him, they were truly touched that he thought about his village before himself. This jutsu could be used by Naruto and kage bunshins, but in this case, since he had to focus totally on his opponent, he had to let Neji and the others contain the seal.

Lee was fending off any enemy that so much as take a step towards them, and was currently doing a great job. No Jounin could stop him as his speed was just incredible, only second to that of Naruto.

But now, he looked worried. He was afraid Naruto might still think of the old days and go easy on his opponent, but now was not the time. He trusted Naruto, just as he would have trusted him. He had just decimated another Oto Jounin squad, and was now paying close attention to Naruto's fight.

Against, the Mangekyo Sharingan, it was amazing that Naruto could even keep up, let alone have the advantage. But he knew that those trainings with Kakashi weren't put to waste, for Naruto had successfully utilized Kyuubi's chakra and neutralized the effect of the genjutsu.

"Chidori no Issei! _(The cry of a thousand birds)_" and once again, Naruto was forced to evade, but this time, he reacted a tiny bit slower and the electricity shocked him, paralyzing his left arm, and in a flash, this opening was fully made use of and he was smashed right in the face, sending him flying into the cliff once again.

"Hmph, still useless as ever dobe. Need help standing up?"

"Teme……"

"Hokage? What's the use of being a Hokage? Only dumb people want to be Hokages. First, I'll kill you, then I'll destroy Konoha, then all the villages one by one, and that's when my life will end, when the whole world lie in ruins, without any form of life." He smirked sadistically, "Well, let's hurry shall we? I don't want to hear you beg for mercy. Five tails is your limit right? Right now, as I hold you up, we Sound have already accomplished our mission, all I need to do is kill you. Give up Naruto, and bow down to my power. I am supreme."

Naruto slowly felt his conscious slipping, everything's a blur. He coughed up some more blood, before standing up shakily, tears streaming down his cheeks. _Gomen…Ino-chan……looks like……indeed……my holiday……is over……_

His eyes shot open, blood red. _Oi, baka kitsune. Time to choose. Freedom for half an hour in my body or life-long imprisonment in hell after he kills me. You do the maths, so what do you say? _

"Neji! Konohamaru! Shikamaru! Stop the jutsu and head back to Konoha, get phase 2 started and……tell Ino……I said I'm sorry……"

Konohamaru shook his head disbelievingly, "No! Naruto-nichan! You can't! Konoha needs you!"

Naruto laughed weakly, "That's why I'm doing this. Hokages of every age have the job of protecting their villages. I love Konoha and all you guys. I swore to Sandaime-jiji that I'll accomplish this! And I never go back on my word. GO! Hurry!"

Shikamaru sighed and with a sigh and a mumble of "troublesome bastard", he dashed off, followed by Neji and Lee. Konohamaru had tears in his eyes and forced himself to turn around, "Naruto-nichan! You better come back alive, or Ino will never forgive you! You hear me?!"

Naruto gave him one last grin as he disappeared, "Ah. Arigato…minna…Tsunade-baachan, Ero-sennin, Sakura, Neji, Shikamaru, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Chouji, Lee, Konohamaru, Hanabi, Moegi, Udon, Kakashi-sensei, Gai-sensei……and Ino, my kawaii hana……sayonara……"

_All yours Kyuubi. Smash him a good one. _

**Hmph, you got it kid. Ease your mind, and try and rest. I cannot assure you how long this might take, but the toll on your body would be tremendous. I still can't believe you really did become a Hokage…curse you and your father for sealing me………**

_Haha, very funny. Like NOT. _

**Are you talking back to me? I, the greatest Demon Lord ever, am doing you a favor. Can't you be more polite?**

_Excuse me, I count that as RENT. Anyway, I'm not even sure I have the heart to live after I lied to Ino-chan……She must be shattered……_

He sighed and looked at the sky, thinking about a certain blonde with cerulean orbs like his, "Aishiteru……Ino."

And at the moment, a huge amount of chakra coursed through his body as all nine-tails worth of power emerged from within his body. The evil chakra spread throughout the lands, and the roar he emitted was incredible. Just the force of the sound was able to send the traitor flying into the cliffs.

"_**Let me show you what it means to mess with me……" **_Grinned Kyuubi in Naruto's body.

And to the Uchiha's utmost horror, Naruto/Kyuubi attacked. What's worse? He can't block or evade. In other words? He's dead meat.

* * *

_**Back in Konoha……**_

All of a sudden, a huge wave of evil chakra swept through the village, causing every single villager to stop whatever they're doing, including Tsunade and co.

Sakura placed her hand over her mouth, eyes widening in shock. Tsunade stood up immediately, clenching her fists, "Damn it! Naruto! You promised!"

Shizune turned her head away, not wanting to witness what might happen later. Ino began to shiver, she had never felt such an evil presence before. It felt somewhat like Naruto, yet the evil within, it was raging yes, but in a somewhat calm way, as though something was controlling the way it interacts with people. Why, why was Naruto using Kyuubi's power?

Just then, Jiraiya jumped through the window and landed in the office, a grave expression on his face, "He did it."

Tsunade cussed and looked at him desperately, "How many?"

Jiraiya sighed, "All nine."

"What's going on?! Where is Naruto?!" Ino yelled, fear increasing in her heart by the second. Tsunade ignored her, "Did phase 2 work?"

Jiraiya gave a bitter smile, "Indeed, Neji and the others came back in time and all the Oto-nins have been rounded up…but……"

Sakura gritted her teeth, "Uchiha Sasuke……"

At that, everything went quiet when Sakura suddenly realized what she said. "No, no I didn't, INO!"

Ino grabbed Shizune by the blouse, "Where?! WHERE?!"

Shizune sighed, "Same place as last time……"

Ino bit her lips as she looked directly at Sakura, "So…so you knew all along? That's why he……"

All of a sudden, Konohamaru dashed into the room, "Tsunade-sama, phase 2 complete! Requesting permission to help Rokudaime Hokage-sama."

Tsunade nodded, "Permission granted. Get Shino and Kiba to help track the scent, Jiraiya and I will be on our way soon."

Konohamaru looked at Ino and walked up to her, "Ino-neechan, Naruto wanted me to tell you something before I left. 'I'm sorry', he said."

Ino couldn't help it; tears flowing down her cheeks, her sobs can't be controlled. It was just too big a shock. _So that's why……baka! _

She clenched her fists and in one swift movement, she leapt out of the building and as she landed, she activated the Ryuuchou Mizu style_ (Flowing water)_ of her Taijutsu. It worked in a similar way to Hiraishin, yet this, time, Ino spreads out her chakra to objects everywhere, and based on the direction, she goes with the flow of chakra, letting it guide her to where she wants to go. It's slightly slower and less accurate than Hiraishin, yet, it is classified as an S-rank jutsu, second only to Hiraishin, and is known as one of the best Taijutsu styles ever to be created.

* * *

_**Back with Naruto……**_

Uchiha Sasuke was no match for Kyuubi Naruto. Tsukuyomi was useless against him, and Amaterasu paled in comparison to his chakra. He couldn't even follow the movements Naruto was making, let alone react to it. He couldn't believe it, after all this time, the dobe was actually better than him? No, NO! He will not allow it!

Naruto roared once again as he charged, giving him an uppercut, sending him into the sky, followed by a back-breaker kick, smashing him back down into the valley. "Fuuton: Rasenshuriken!" And that same familiar improved version of Rasengan appeared in his right hand, chakra spinning furiously, forming that familiar shape of a fuma shuriken. "It's over. Sasuke, Otogakure ends here. Right here, right now."

Sasuke snarled, yet his hands continue to form the seals, "Never! I'm the genius! I'll never lose to you!"

Naruto growled back and was just about to shove the Rasenshuriken in his face when suddenly, a voice called out, the voice he longed to hear for days, "NARUTO!"

He turned around, eyes widening in surprise as he saw the love of his life standing there, dripping with sweat, tears brimming in her eyes, filled with sorrow and regret.

Just as he was about to meet with her, those eyes changed to horror and fear, "NARUTO! LOOK OUT!"

"Osoi! Raiton: CHIDORI KIRI!" And just as Naruto turned around, Sasuke plunged his whole hand filled with electric chakra, right into Naruto's heart. An ear-piercing scream filled the entire area, crossing all across the fire country, entering the ears of everyone in Konohagakure. Tsunade and Jiraiya both prayed for the best as they felt Naruto's huge chakra source disappearing by the second.

Naruto roared in pain as the full impact of the attack hit him right on. Ino stood rooted to the spot as she witnessed this scene before her. _It's my fault…it's all my fault……_

Sasuke laughed maniacally as he tried to remove his hand from Naruto's chest, yet stopped short when he felt Naruto's claw digging in to his arm.

"What the……ARGH!"

"It's not over yet! Fuuton: Rasenshuriken!" And with that, he shoved his attack spot on Sasuke's heart, drilling a huge hole within his body, the chakra needles created from the small hurricane destroyed every single tenketsu in his body and in a matter of seconds, Sasuke's body was blown to pieces as Kyuubi's chakra exploded all of a sudden.

Naruto gasped for breath as he coughed up more blood. He was losing consciousness and he knew it. But it was all worth it. Ino is safe……that's all he needed to know……

"Naruto! Naruto! Please, please, oh god, please be alright!"

"Ino……You're safe now……that bastard won't disturb you anymore……Otogakure…decimated by us………argh……Why…are you here?"

Ino couldn't bear to see such a Naruto. He was bleeding profusely in the chest, Kyuubi's chakra working, trying to heal that wound but to no avail. Without Naruto's control, the chakra healing process slowed to one tenth its original speed. At this rate, Ino knew, he was going to die.

"Ino……I lied……you're the only one I ever loved……I couldn't let you know of this mission……Sasuke……that bastard threatened to kill you……he's the Otokage. He made use of Tsuchikage's chuunins that were attending the Jounin exam to pressurize us into focusing more on them instead of his movements……that last mission……the ninja that nearly killed you……that was Sasuke. I'm sorry……That woman…you saw……was just a Kage Bunshin…...combined with Henge……I'm sorry……"

"Don't…please…don't……you did nothing wrong. I was just……too naïve……just like before…"

Naruto coughed more blood, his vision growing blur by the second. "Ino…please know that……I'll always…love you."

Ino cradled his head in her arms, holding him tightly to her, "No, NO! I won't let you die, Ninpo: Seishin Sendatsu no jutsu!"

In a flash, Ino's consciousness teleported into Naruto's body, yet, her mind was controlling the chakra movement in her body, directing Kyuubi's chakra to those injuries that needed healing the most.

She had learnt human anatomy from Sakura and so, it only took a matter of seconds before she found all of the injuries.

**Who goes there? Ah, so you're the kit's mate?**

Ino spun around, only to find a huge cage brimming with red chakra in front of her. "Kyuubi?"

**Hmph, what are you doing here? Thought you left the brat.**

Ino bit her lips, that familiar pain pricking at her heart, "No, I misunderstood everything, it's all my fault. I need your cooperation, Kyuubi, if not, we all die together."

**Oh, you dare to command me, strongest Demon Lord to ever exist?! KNOW YOUR PLACE YAMANAKA! **

Ino narrowed her eyes and growled, "You look here. I'm a UZUMAKI! I don't care whether you're a demon lord or an angel lord or WHATEVER. Naruto's dying, so either you cooperate or you and me both die with him and we go to hell."

Kyuubi's mouth formed a shape that looked like a smirk, **Hahahaha, I like you. You've got guts. Fine, I know how this works, you just concentrate. I'll direct the chakra flow wherever you want it. But Yamanaka, let me warn you, if you cause this kit to feel this much negative feelings ever again, I'll RIP YOU TO PIECES! BWAHAHAHAHA!**

"I'm not doing this for you. It's Naruto that I care about."

And slowly, but surely, Naruto's wounds, under the guidance of Ino, his cells began to regenerate to replace the old ones and finally, the healing returned to normal, temporarily saving Naruto's life.

_Yosh, all's done. Seishin Sendatsu: KAI!_

And the last thing she saw, as she dispelled the ninjutsu, were two figures rushing towards them……

* * *

_**Two weeks later……**_

"Okay, everything's in order, you're free to leave the hospital."

Ino nodded and smiled at Sakura, "Arigato."

Sakura frowned in mock anger, "That was too dangerous Ino-debu! Naruto didn't want you to worry because you were already pregnant! You almost lost the baby because of chakra exhaustion!"

Ino smiled weakly, "Can I…go and see him please?"

Sakura sighed, "Of course you can! He's been too silent lately. I guess he feels that he's responsible for all these. He just doesn't realize how great a guy he is. Ino, you're really lucky."

Ino stared at the ground, "Yeah…I know."

"Well, come on! I'll help you."

"Thanks…"

* * *

_**In Room 351……**_

"Well, as expected from our Rokudaime Hokage, this whole thing is finally over." Jiraiya added, grinning. Tsunade finished the last aspects of the check up and gave a sigh of relief, "All done. You only have to stay here for two more days. Why don't you go see Ino?"

Naruto shook his head, "No. I lied to her. I have no right to speak with her. I…I signed that divorce sheet myself. As long as she's happy, I'm glad. I'm a terrible husband anyway……"

Sakura and Ino stopped just outside the door and looked at each other.

"But Naruto, you did that for the safety of the baby! I'm sure she'll……"

"No. Tsunade-baachan, you've been in love before right?"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, surprised at the state of total seriousness surrounding him. "Yeah…I did……"

Naruto looked out of the window, "Love is when two person completely trust each other, devote themselves for each other, strive to be the best for each other……I failed all three of those. I have no right to love her. I…I really…really want to say that I'm sorry. Now, I really understand……what it feels like……to lose something so dear………" He shook his head, sighing in melancholy, "It's my fault. If only I had been more careful."

Jiraiya and Tsunade looked at each other, unsure of what to do. Naruto really matured over the years, and has really changed in their eyes. He's a grown up now, responsible and caring.

Just then, the door opened, "Shishou, can I see you for a second?"

"Oh, Sakura, what's the matter?"

"Sorry to bother you, but could Jiraiya-sama and Shishou come to the Hokage's office for awhile?"

Tsunade was about to inquire further when Naruto answered, "Sure, baa-chan and Ero-sennin were done anyway. I…want to be alone for awhile. Please?"

Jiraiya stood up straight away. Why? Because since eight years ago, it was the first time Naruto had said please to him. He understood what he was feeling and decided to give him some time.

Tsunade hesitated for a moment, before kissing him lightly on the forehead, ruffled his hair a bit, before exiting the room.

Naruto sighed, staring at the sunset that glowed against the sky. It was beautiful. Reminded him of the time when he and ………_ Ino……_

Just then, a pair of arms encircled themselves around his waist and a head gently leaned against his back. The fresh smell of lilies and irises lit up the room. Naruto knew who it was, but still, it was too good to be true, "Ino?"

"Don't you dare say you're not good enough for me."

Naruto shook his head, "No, I broke the vow. I said to never ever lie to you……I broke you heart……I……"

Ino turned him around and faced him, sky-blue met cerulean, and Ino gazed at him lovingly, "But your heart hurt the most." She gently caressed his cheek, "You did it for me. You took all the blame when it was clearly because of me. Naruto……I heard it all……"

Naruto sighed and smiled weakly, "Yeah, I guess, I can apologize now. I'm sorry Ino. I'm sure you can find a better husband that's more reliable than me."

Ino shook her head rigorously and hugged him tight, "NO! I don't want anybody else! I love you Naruto! Why do you keep pushing me away?!"

"Because I can't lose you again!" Naruto shouted back, hurt evident in his eyes.

Ino gasped, "Wh-what……"

Naruto gritted his teeth, "Not again……not anymore……I'm…I'm not strong enough……"

Ino bit her lips and whispered, "If we work together……we won't have to be afraid."

Naruto looked at her, care and concern written all over his face, "Ino……"

Ino leaned towards his ear and sucked on it gently, speaking softly, "Trust me, and trust yourself Naruto. I love you. That's never going to change. Our baby is proof of that."

Naruto looked confused, "Baby? What baby?"

Ino raised an eyebrow, "But Sakura said that you knew……that forehead girl……"

Naruto's look was one of pure joy, "Ino…you're pregnant?!"

"Hehe, yep. So you can't dump me even if you wanted to. I am Uzumaki Ino. No one's going to change that."

Naruto laughed and hugged Ino tightly, kissing her right on the lips passionately, giving her all the love she craved for, and receiving all the love he yearned for. "I missed you so much……"

"Never ever do that again. Please, Naruto. Promise me."

"Hai. Ino, just one last time. I'm sorry."

"Ie, Naruto, I'm the one who's sorry."

"No, it's me."

"Oh please, I should apologize."

"No, it should be me!"

"Of course not, it's me!"

"Oh well, I guess if you really want to, you could apologize. How about treating me to dinner Mrs. Uzumaki?"

"Oh, You meanie!"

Naruto laughed as he got off the bed and hugged his wife tightly, cradling her in his arms. He kissed her lightly on the forehead, before whispering in her ear, as he always do, "I love you, Ino. From now, till forever."

Ino blushed and bit his ear lightly, whispered back, "I love you too my darling, regardless of the past, present and future."

Naruto grinned once more, before he thought of something, "Ino, I just thought of the names of our baby, can I name them?"

Ino smiled gently, loving the idea of a caring fatherly figure in Naruto, "Sure. What would you like to name them?"

"If it's a female, she'll be Uzumaki Mikomi. If it's a male, he'll be Uzumaki Myou."

Ino laughed, "Hope and destiny? My, my, since when did you become a scholar?"

Naruto gazed at her tenderly, "Since I met you…my love."

"Oh Naruto……" Sighed Ino contentedly, as she lay in his arms, "I'm glad that I met you. I really am. Hehe."

Naruto chuckled at that statement, "The pleasure's all mine, my lady."

And accompanying their happy laughter that filled the village, Konohagakure once again returned to a state of peace. Who can deny that love is truly in the air?

* * *

_**Whew, finally done! I had no idea it would be this long! Wow, I hope you guys like it. Coz I sure did. XD**_

_**Well, review and tell me if you would want it to continue. If not just a comment will be fine. This is a ONESHOT, so only a sequel will happen, not an update. Well, c'ya! **_


End file.
